Big Brother Pokkle x Terminally Ill Little Sister Reader
by InfernityChick
Summary: Just an angsty story with Pokkle and the reader


**_Hey my readers, I hate doing this but it's been brought to my attention that I can't have "x reader" stories on this website, so I have to make an OC. The OC will be the same for all of the "x reader" stuff I put on here. Feel free though to change it to you or your OC while you read._**

 _ **Name: Hana**_

 _ **Hair Color: blonde**_

 _ **Eye Color: purple**_

 ** _Pokkle is 17 and the OC is 5_**

Pokkle was contacted by the hospital and was told that his little sister was refusing to take her medicine. You see, Pokkle's little sister Hana had a sever illness that has left her hospitalized. Pokkle loved his little sister dearly, and he would do anything to help her, so he was going to take the Hunter Exam to get the money needed to help her. He walked to the hospital and went to Hana's room. The room itself was a standard sterol white hospital room. In the bed sat a frail-looking five-year-old girl with long blonde hair and sparkling purple eyes. She quickly looked toward the door when she heard it open.

"Onii-chan!" Hana exclaimed happily.

"Why won't you take your medicine? Don't you want to get better?" Pokkle asked a little irritated as he walked to her bedside.

"I don't like that medicine! It's yucky!"

"It'll make you feel better though."

"But if I get better, then you'll leave me." Pokkle didn't notice before, but Hana was trying to stop him from taking the Hunter Exam. It's not like she wanted to stomp on his dreams, but she knew the dangers of the Hunter Exam and she didn't want to loose her only family member.

"Hana listen, this is something that I need to do. If I become a hunter, then I can make the money and resources to hopefully cure your illness. I still remember when you said you wanted to travel the world, and I'm going to make that dream come true for you."

"But I don't want to lose you Onii-chan!"

"Hey, give me some credit."

"I know but still-"

"No Hana, I have to go, and that's that." Pokkle said as he got up and left the room. Pokkle felt bad that he had to be so stern with her, because she's just a little girl and only wants him to stay with her, but this was something he had to do. He only hoped that Hana could forgive him.

The day finally arrived when Pokkle would leave for the Hunter Exams. He decided to pay one last visit to Hana before he left.

"Hana, please don't fight with the doctors while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay..." Hana replied sadly. Pokkle could tell that she was still upset that he was leaving. Pokkle sighed defeated.

"Don't worry Kiddo. I'll be back real soon, I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Hana asked as she stuck out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise." Pokkle assured as he hooked his finger around Hana's. Pokkle got up and slowly left the room to go off to the Hunter Exam.

 **~Time Skip to After the Hunter Exam~**

Pokkle was so excited to go back and tell Hana that he passed the Hunter Exam. He couldn't wait to tell her all about the phases and introduce her to Ponzu, who came with him to visit his little sister. They both walked into the hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"Can you tell us where Hana's room is?" Pokkle asked the nurse at the desk. Since he's been gone for a while, the possibility of her being in a new room was high. The nurse looked at the two with sympathy and lead Pokkle and Ponzu to Hana's room. Hana was fast asleep laying in the sterol white hospital bed. Her complexion was practically as white as the sheets she laid on, her breathing was labored, the heart monitor was beeping slowly and she even had an oxygen mask to help her breath. Pokkle's face paled and he rushed over to her side and held her cold hand.

"She doesn't have much time left." the nurse whispered to Ponzu and left.

"Hana, I'm back." Pokkle whispered, causing Hana to stir and open her eyes.

"Onii-chan?" Hana questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." Pokkle replied as he gripped her hand tighter. "How are you feeling Kiddo?"

"Okay I guess... just really tired... Did you... pass the exams?"

"Yeah, I did and I met some new friends there too."

"Really?..."

"Uh huh, my new friend Ponzu came to visit." Pokkle said as he waved Ponzu over. She slowly walked over to the two.

"Hi there Hana-chan. I'm Ponzu." Ponzu said as cheerfully as she could.

"I-It's nice... to meet you Ponzu... I'm glad that Onii-chan... made new friends..." Hana said happily as the heart monitor's beeps began to slow.

"Hey Hana, now that I'm a hunter, I'll be able to make the money to help you get better. And once you get better, we'll go and travel the world just like we wanted to, okay." Pokkle said hopefully, holding onto the thin strand of hope that she would get better.

"That sounds good... Onii-chan... I..." Hana trailed off as her eyes finally closed, and the heart monitor showed a flat line. Hearing the prolonged beep caused Pokkle to go into a stated of panic. He reached out and shook her shoulders to try to 'wake her up'. But, deep down he knew that she was gone, but he didn't want to believe it.

"No! Hana wake up! You can't die! Remember, we promised to go and see the world!"

"Out of the way kids." one of the doctors said as a team of doctors came rushing into the room, sending Pokkle and Ponzu out. Ponzu lead the distressed Pokkle out into the hallway and waited until the doctor finally came out a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could." the doctor said in an almost rehearsed voice. This caused the unstoppable flow of tears to fall from Pokkle's brown eyes. The rest of the doctors walked out of the room as Ponzu tried to console her mourning friend. Then one of the nurses that Pokkle had recognized as one of Hana primary caretakers walked up to him.

"She wanted me to give this to you. She said, 'I hope my onii-chan likes it.'" the nurse said as she handed Pokkle a piece of paper. It was a crayon-drawn picture with two people, a small girl with blonde hair and a taller male with orange hair, and had the phrase 'I Love Onii-chan' written at the top.


End file.
